Awakening of Fires
by daflyingsarrow
Summary: His first love has been killed...again..the battle with Naraku seems pointless, his power too great, the stakes too high,and the only person who can comfort him, Kagome, is acting distant. kagome's never ending nightmares offer a torture filled with death
1. Ch 1: Hidden Embers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

AN: This twist on the story takes place after Inuyasha's first love, Kikyo, meets her demise again at the hands of Naraku. Throughout the story, many cultures and religions will be fused together to form my fiction.

Awakening of Fires

_**Chapter 1: Hidden Embers**_

"_It's so sad…wait…I'm burning up!"_

As she tried to reach for a shirt to take off…she realized…there was no shirt to take off…no skirt…no shoes…not even socks. Horrified, she gazed down at her feverish, damp body and saw only her undergarments, soaked in sweat.

"Ah!" How did she end up like this?! Shame overflowed her…reddening her cheeks even further than the infernal heat had.

"_Wait, why is it so hot? …It's the middle of the night… in autumn…"_

Gazing up at the supposed culprit, she realized it was nighttime…there is no sun. But, there is a moon…even stranger…a black moon outlined with a translucent yellow light. The heat wasn't coming from the heavens …perhaps it was a fever…

She concluded she was definitely back in the feudal era because she could see the lands virgin of modern technology. There was a slight hint of romance in the landscape…the fertile bed of green grass…the quiet of the trees…the sleeping flowers…the peace.

"_I feel lightheaded…"_

"Where are all the others?" should have been her first thought, it most certainly would have been if she had been lost. Somehow, she knew…knew where she was…knew why…and knew who to look for.

She searched for any marker indicating home, she searched for the very place that had been witness to her most fortunate accidental meeting with destiny….to a time she had found her strength…where she had experienced her first true…

"The Goshinboku!" It was within gazing distance, only a few yards away…maybe she was sick…she just needed to find somebody! Anybody! The eerie feeling of belonging settled in her breast…that scared her beyond the unfathomable situation she found herself in.

She ran towards that ancient tree. A symbol of him…she ran to him…to the only person she found protection and felt safe with, who for some reason, was the last thing she remembered and the strongest image in her mind. Finally, she had reached her destination…

"Inuyasha…" she let his name escape her lips with a tone of relief because he was now standing before her.

"_Oh no! I'm half naked!" _She scrambled her hands across her chest trying to cover herself from his peculiar gaze. Even though he was acting unlike himself, the feelings of embarrassment, dignity, and pride overcame uncertainty and confusion.

"You pervert! Sit!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs while closing her eyes, knowing his body would make contact with the ground with a quick sure thud.

She waited…nothing… he had not acknowledged her screams, he hadn't even fallen to her subduing command…yet, he was looking straight at her. "_No…he cannot see me. But…who…"_

A breeze strong enough to alleviate the heat wave interrupted the awkwardness, strong enough to ruffle his hair…that silvery hair …strong enough to ignite a sense of…no … a desire …that blossomed at an alarming rate within her.

"Why can't you hear me?" She said almost in a whisper…no need to scream a question that she knew deep inside, had an answer.

"It's her, isn't it? But how, she's…" Kikyo is dead…right? She didn't want to finish her own sentence not only because of the absurdity it implied, but because it would be too painful for the both of them.

The wind kept blowing and brought with it the sounds of steps…

"_It is her…,"_ Kagome thought as she curled her fists…in an attempt to suffocate her frustration.

Indeed it was a woman, she realized as she turned to face her.

A sigh of relief…

"_It's not …then who?"_

Intricate and seamless markings covering the foremost part of her face concealed her identity like a clever masquerade, _"Is that a mask? I can't tell, her face is blurry…" _only her brown strands of hair and revealing flesh where plainly visible. Her eyes had reflected a glimmer of red...perhaps a demon?

Inuyasha's gaze swept over the woman, while he devoured her image, his eyes too had a fleeting shimmer of red…Kagome had noticed they lacked their usual golden luster…perhaps it was the night that made them seem darker.

"Who is she Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, this time, unfortunately, confusion had pierced its way through her creating a doubt that made her the green monster slave to jealousy…even more so now that he had a familiar and warm look on his face while holding the strange woman in his gaze.

Two different but equally overwhelming tensions saturated the air.

"_Ah! I feel like I'm on fire!"_ It was overbearing heat that suddenly struck Kagome weakening her so that she could no longer stand. Energy drained, she fell onto her knees.

What could she do now? She could only hope and pray this was a dream. What if it wasn't? If this was a cruel, taunting reality, surely he would be free of whatever spell he was under. If only she had her bow and arrows…these would purify IT to obliteration. But, deep inside, once again, she knew this was no spell. She could only watch…watch and wait until her body temperature reached her temper.

Like a cat pondering the method of her game, the woman strode towards him. Evidently, very confident in herself and her provocative attire…she took her hands and ran them across his chest…one hand opening his haori revealing his glistening upper body. All the while, his hands began to return the token…one hand sliding past the hollows of her bare back into what seemed to be the first prototype for a skirt…he began to caress the cheeks found there.

"No more!" Kagome closed her eyes, outraged at herself for having walked unto HIS intimacy…again. Outraged that she could not move, but even worse that she had opened her eyes as fast as she had closed them and could not stop from glaring at the unbelievable scene.

The woman begun to weave her hands into his hair and the nape of his neck, and like a skillful seductress, she began to lightly cover his chest with her snake-like kisses. He closed his eyes in pleasure at her foreplay. The woman thrust him against the sacred tree that had once represented hate and sadness, and with the spark of temptation, she had turned it into the setting of a lust filled scene. She took full advantage that he had now grabbed her by the waist and both were within breathing distance of each other, both tempted by the other's lips and promise of the surrender to come.

"_Hmm mmm mmm hmm ooo Ooo oo Hmm mmm"_

She began to hum a sensual tune as she looked into his passion filled eyes.

"_Oh my gods! They are going to ….to…do THAT...in front of ME??!!!"_ Kagome yelled mentally at the oblivious couple while she incredulously gaped at them. But, her feminine pride came forth reassuring her of an indisputable decision. Leave…at all costs. While she tried in vain to stand, determined to die rather than be witness, the woman turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know I'm here don't you? You can see me!"

"_The nerve of that …that…woman…she must have done something to me and Inuyasha!" _

"Let him go! Inuyasha wake up! Inuyasha she has you under her spell…it's me Kagome!" She blinked in shock as the woman scoffed and turned to her recent prospect.

The unseen truth hit her and then fear made its way to her soul and crawled under her skin.

"_That's not …"_ She focused her eyes further on him and realized it wasn't Inuyasha.

"Then why…" The silence was her only answer.

She…the woman…or thing disguised as one, took her hand and caressed the man's face…this time the face became one of a known identity.

"It is Inuyasha!"

"_But who?"_ maybe her eyes were deceiving her.

Evil disguised in what seemed like demon skin to Kagome, took her leg from the ground and lifted it to further the contact between her deadliest trap and Inuyasha's vulnerability. She curled her knee at his side and took possession of his neck with her hands once again. This time, however, she stopped humming and claimed his mouth, lips, tongue and all. He responded with the same desperation…the same desire…tasting each other's need …hands running trails of want over each other seeking a pleasure unseen.

Kagome's face grew wide with horror…anger…jealousy…hate…and then that same damned fear came back rushing from her skin and tugged at her heart.

Inuyasha and the woman fell onto the ground but as the woman withdrew her lips, Inuyasha released a sigh.

Then Kagome knew. She knew the woman's intentions.

Of the two bodies on the ground, the one on top lay limp while the thing underneath gave Kagome a deadly smile.

_Death…_

"Oh gods…INUYASHA!!!"

No time for regrets or anguish was left to Kagome. She had allowed herself to be deceived and had allowed the deception to kill Inuyasha. Now, that very deadly deceit made her way to the shattered Kagome…evil had completed only part one of its plot.

"Why?! Who are you? Did Naraku send you??!!!" Just as the desperate attempt to find answers burst from Kagome's mouth…the woman's face was becoming clearer.

_Revenge…_

"Oh gods! It's so hot!" She screamed all the while holding her throbbing head. There was a wave of heat that rippled through Kagome…it felt as though the devil himself had opened the gates of hell with the sole purpose of letting the fires burn her.

But, with the fires of hell came its darkness…it was just her again…all alone…sad…then tear filled eyes hesitantly opened. Opening partly because they held hope the latter scene was a lie.

Lashes fully opened, she saw there was no sun only the remnants of what seemed to have been one of the endless nightmares she had experienced since Kikyo's death, since the encounter with Kaou.

The flower emperor had brought on blood tears and had managed to sear into two hearts, only exposing the truth that lay there. Both hearts however, where blind to the binding truth and the bond created between the two. Perhaps, they chose not to see…perhaps the pain was too much…or perhaps the truth had been screaming aloud for so long that spoken words would fail to expose it.

Kagome blinked. Scenes of the dream-vision were flashing rapidly in her mind, each image leaving an imprint…or were they always there? It was quiet, but it was only the slumbering silence that walks with the night, no signs of the heat prevailing air she had encountered.

"_She's dead…poor Kikyo…she died…but then how can I still feel this fear? He loved her…he still does and he always will. Even in death, her heart belongs to him and his to her…Oh gods! I'm still jealous of her…no…may she rest in peace. But even though SHE may be at peace, her memory will never leave him in peace."_ These thoughts were the first to have overcome Kagome during the recent days of Inuyasha's mourning. The fiery vision had exposed her subconscious' lack of patience, along with other smothered sentiments…sentiments that seemed to be freeing themselves of a sleep induced by the sympathy of loss.

Once again, her main concern, Inuyasha, pushed all other thoughts out of her mind. "Inuyasha" she said in a whisper realizing she lay near a circle of slumbering warriors, friends, and family, he however, was nowhere in sight. As usual, she hoped as usual, he would be in his insomnious state nearby.

"_I'll always watch over you…"_

"Kikyo"

He signed and exhaling the air he hoped he could release some sorrow with it. There was the feeling of certain emptiness, he felt at a loss. He felt impudent…the fight with Naraku seemed to be futile; his invincibility became a fact with each passing day. Would death bring peace?

But before he could continue his train of thought, his senses alerted him to a nearby presence.

"What are you doing still up?" Inuyasha asked not looking over his shoulder toward the girl who would have given anything to be granted one of his warm glances. He was alive and nothing seemed amiss, his usual mood gave a sure confirmation. She, however, was quickly learning that nothing is as it seems…she needed to feel the reality of his being.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, partly from relief, partly from feelings that could no longer be suppressed.

"_You're alright, thank the gods"_ She was relieved but most of all she felt as if she had learned a valuable lesson about the need to cherish love.

Hence, an impulsive gesture of both happiness and need to love, led her to embrace him. She just wanted to hold onto him, stop time, stop all evil and fighting from smearing this moment, and with her arms she wanted to hold his heart…that busy, distant, wounded heart that beats for another woman…for only a second…only to feel what it would be like to claim it all hers.

"_Kagome" _

He wrapped his arms around her… simply knowing that her frame intertwined with his in the hug felt as if the pieces to a puzzle had finally been fitted and had revealed to him the picture of happiness…he did it simply to reassure her, though not sure of what, by returning the gesture.

Kagome's wish came true in a moment between dreams and reality surrounded by a whirlwind of emotions, each was like a note in a song, all working in harmony for the purpose of being acknowledged and heard.

But, when the heart escapes into undefined freedom, it's only a matter of time before the scrutiny of logic calls it back with doubt and for fear of its undisputable truth, confines the heart for its insubordinate behavior.

"Oh gods Inuyasha I don't know what I would have done…if you…if that…was true."

"_Wait, what am I doing? He must think I've lost it!"_ Kagome cursed herself, all the while her head rested on his chest. The chest that felt sinfully good. She had previously closed her eyes and now had them wide open…she had opened them to search for an explanation, debating whether or not to use the truth.

"Huh? Uh…" Inuyasha's logic spoke as it tied the last binds around his heart.

"What the heck are you hugging me for?" He asked. The phrase translated was, _"Are you alright, what's wrong?_"

Inuyasha's ignorance and what seemed like a profound insensitivity unleashed Kagome's fury.

"I was worried you big jerk!" She exclaimed. What she meant was, _"Because, I needed you because I love you!"_

"Why? It's not like I went off or nothing!...I was just… just standing here by the lake." A lake that had been witness to his guilt and grief, the place to be when one has lost their way…or simply lost.

"Besides you know I don't need sleep like you humans do." Truth be told, he needed to mourn and cry like humans do, but did so in solitude for fear of exposing any more of his weaknesses to his enemies and himself.

He casts his eyes down remembering what he was previously reflecting upon. Then, he remembered Kagome's embrace that had caused the interruption… but made the mistake of remembering this embrace along with those of Kikyo… and in so doing, as usual, confused the distinctions between the two.

Kagome had felt a surge of rage and had suddenly felt weak and overheated…again.

Her balance gave way and she almost fell, she caught herself, and put a hand to her throbbing head.

"Kagome what's wrong?!" The worry was now washing away all foolish thoughts and alerting him of a danger to one of his treasures, or perhaps is only true treasure; he rushed to Kagome's side.

As soon as his hand made contact with her skin, images of that heat filled vision filled Kagome's thoughts, along with those of him and Kikyo together…again.

"_No! I'm not fine you asshole! You traitor! I'm not enough?! You have to go out and find your beloved women…all sacred in your eyes…all worthy of your love! What about me, I'm just a convenient replacement when they're not around? Of course! Nice, understanding, forgiving, little Kagome that you can just step on, you can just stab at her heart, it won't bleed, she won't mind!! I should make you pay here and now…I swear on all the gods, if I hear her name one more time…"_

Kagome gasped in horror, not sure if it was horror at having such thoughts or if it was horror that she sympathized with them. She looked at Inuyasha, knowing he was worried, she decided to give him a sign of her well-being, or was it a way to mislead him from the brewing thoughts in her head?

"Yeah, I'm fine stupid…let me go…ugh…sit!" There, she had given the first sit that had been given out of a different fear…for she feared she might harm him, as feverish as she was…even though it felt like for the first time, she could see things as they were and _should_ be.

Kagome was breathing raggedly, fearful of her thoughts and what they implied, fearful of her feelings, she started to slowly walk into the lake. Surely it would wash away the rancor…or fever, perhaps both.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha noticed as he recuperated from the command, this time however, he had felt a bruising sit: almost as if he had been struck by a heat-searing lash. He had noticed she had been doused by sweat, but Kagome hadn't dove into the lake, instead she walked into it, the way one embraces the trust and call of the sea, becoming one with it.

Before he had leaped into the lake after her, Kagome lifted her head, as the steam was released; she took one big gasp of air and let out a sigh of relief. She began to retrace her steps to the outside, she hoped to have found the calm…she hoped in vain.

'Kagome…'

"**_She looks so provocative…"_**

"_Good enough to eat."_

Inuyasha's three ever conflicting selves had found an agreement and in the most uncomfortable and disturbing way. Actually, they touched the same topic on different occasions and only embarrassment had come forth to voice their unanimous opinion in the form of deep blushes and feigned anger.

This time however, with a desire to express his feelings, he stared at Kagome's soaked form as she walked towards him… he was uneasy of what his reaction would be…the next time they came into _any_ form of contact.

'No, that would be wrong, Kikyo is…'

"**_I know what you want…"_**

"_You've been wanting to for a very long time…"_

Inuyasha grabbed at her arm, the moment became a silent battle of desires…affection and hurt hand in hand.

She had her gazed fixed straight ahead and simply stated in a very solemn tone, "It'll always be this way between us, won't it?"

A flicker of fire brushed up against her heart…

"…not if the very air flees from you." She wondered at the cynical tone her words took, but found she agreed with the meaning and perhaps even the threat.

"What?" Inuyasha couldn't even begin to understand what had just happened. Did she just threaten him and was this her angry words lashing out in vengeance? The coldness of her form was intimidating and distant.

"Nothing," she tried to shake off the rush to her head…was it even a rush? But, it refused to subside…she slowly walked up to the immobile Inuyasha so that she could be ear to ear with him despite facing the opposite direction.

She whispered in his ear, "What goes around comes around…don't forget that Inuyasha." All the while, the look of hate on her face was concealed as she methodically walked towards camp, glancing back only to reassure herself of Inuyasha's blank look, a sign of uncertainty towards her implications.

The less known the better it made her feel…but about what and why?

'Is she planning to sit me, give me the cold shoulder, or go back home?'

"**_What if she decides she's gonna to do all of them?! O maybe even something more…" _**

"_She looked possessed…well she looks like that whenever she's angry, after all, it's Kagome."_

The blazing sun imposed it's authority on the morning sky and with its ever burning heat made its sovereignty known, so loud was it's commanding voice, that no cloud dare enter it's domain…its tyranny was ensured for the day and many to come.

"Kagome, I awoke during the night and saw that both you and Inuyasha were missing from camp." The monk was trying to offer some consolation with his idea of a nonchalant statement. He had meditated the beginning of the conversation while sitting on the grass, legs crossed, all the while his eyes remaining closed.

"I had a nightmare and Inuyasha was up so, I thought we could talk, everything is fine, really, I'm just tired that's all." Kagome's intuition had already deciphered Miroku's concern.

Miroku's eyes opened at the hidden meaning in Kagome's words at which he replied to with a sympathetic look.

She felt a wave of gratitude and sibling bond between them; she too was worried about all of them; how the energy-draining hunt for Naraku was slowly taking a high toll on each of them.

"Miroku…" She wanted to express her thanks for his concern, she placed her hand on his shoulder, "…thanks."

But, the very _thing_ that she had told Inuyasha not to forget… came back around to haunt her and brought with it the physical pain of a feverish migraine.

Her hand tightened its grip on his shoulder. She bent down and said, "I can't wait until you fill me again…with your _wisdom_." Then, as she walked away her hand grazed his cheek and ear lobe ever so lightly, but it was a touch gentle enough to stir a seemingly new tension…or perhaps desire…between them.

Miroku turned his head in her direction. For the first time he was blinking in confusion, a reaction he thought he would never experience from a woman's touch.

"_Get a hold of yourself Kagome! What is wrong with you…did you just touch him…did I just hit on MIROKU?! What is happening to me?" _She couldn't find any answers…but she suddenly felt that she didn't need to question it, almost as if it was natural.

Just as nature has rules, so does love. Any indication of any violation immediately sparks a chain reaction of consequences.

For Sango who had been training with Kirara not far from the camp site, witnessing the later scene between Kagome and Miroku subliminally told her heart that _sometime_ during their conversation a rule was broken…had it been broken before?

As the chain reaction was completed she suffered many consequences: dismay and anger tied together with a lace of jealousy.

She placed her hand on the bark of the tree next to her and just as her attempt to reason made contact with the wood, so did many arrows.

The horse wasn't galloping fast enough for her… if only it ran as fast as her heart was beating. She tried in vain to tell the samurai they had mistaken her for another…she was certain she had been framed…she refused to be executed for the crimes of another.

"I'm not who you think I am…I don't even have that kind of power!!" she screamed as the next wave of arrows aimed towards her were simultaneously launched, barely missing, some managing to pierce through armor and skin.

She was reaching the camp of the true evil, that wretched murderer.

"Take cover!" Inuyasha yelled landing in the embers of last night's campfire. He withdrew his sword ready to face his enemy. Everyone took heed of his warning and took shelter behind some boulders.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Sango, previous feelings expelled while fear succeeded them.

"Yeah, just some scrapes…" answered Kagome while caressing a cowering Shippou in her lap.

"It's her you want, not me!"

The woman on the horse dismounted and pointed towards the rocks.

The brigade of arrows, flying lances, and the racing horses had all stopped. Miroku, Sango and a transformed growling Kilala, stepped forward… weapons ready, courage at its peak.

"Who the hell are you and what the heck are you talkin' about?" Inuyasha yelled at the strange woman, unsure of her nature and intentions, he began to identify her as one of Naraku's plots.

"Her! She's the one you have to kill! She's too cowardly to come out of hiding!" The woman screamed at the determined soldiers.

Out from the rocks stood Kagome, the only female left hiding. She glanced at the strange wounded woman and was startled from the daggers of hate thrown her way.

The persecuted woman found who she was looking for, at last… justice would be done, "Kill her!"

I hope you all enjoyed "_Awakening of Fires"- Hidden Embers_, feedback would be greatly appreciated. daflyingsarrow


	2. Ch 2: The Spark

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**A/N: **I apologize for not having updated sooner but due to technical difficulties…mainly my computer, as well as health issues, I was unable to continue at the same pace I had in mind when I started this fanfic. Please bear with me; I will try to update weekly or every other week by Saturday. Thank you to all those who have read and/or reviewed my fanfiction and I hope you continue to enjoy it; I am open to criticism whether good or bad as long as it is **_respectful_**.

**Awakening of Fires**

**Chapter 2: _The Spark_**

"_Run, Run, RUN!!" _Her conscience should have screamed at her because surviving was first priority, this however, was far from her initial response…on the contrary, Kagome wanted to face, no, she wanted to obliterate them to pieces, _"the nerve of those lowly vassals. Did they know who they even dared to raise their swords at?"_

"_Wait, wait, I'm just Kagome and I'm not important to these soldiers why would they be subordinate to me?" _She mentally corrected herself for her …arrogance?! But that was impossible, only people who have something to brag about have arrogance and she was just an average teenage girl…well with the exception of time traveling to the feudal era, she had standard insecurities that flooded every fiber of her being of which included her weak powers and battling abilities… not to mention anything concerning _him_.

The inner reflection occurred within seconds, but the irony of the situation was that the opponents that had posed such an unexpected threat, had just as unexpectedly retreated with a mere glance at their foes…or was it foe?

"No! Come back and kill her! She was the one responsible not me or anyone else! You are many against one…do not be threatened, she is but a mere coward hiding behind some mercenaries for hire!" the woman had screamed at the galloping horses and their masters. She needed for the extremely sought out truth to be accepted now that she had finally managed to hand it to them on a silver platter, but they had ignored her and retracted their persecution…the question was would they retract their decision to annihilate her despite her now obvious innocence?

"Hey! Who you callin' mercenaries for hire?" said the outraged half-demon.

"Whose mercenaries are we…kagome's?" chimed in Shippo as he landed on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I beg to differ, but we are not anyone's men for hire, miss," the smooth operator disguised in the robes of a celibate monk slid his way to the misguided woman and while he spoke, his ever "cursed" hand crawled dangerously into an alarming lower territory… "…forgive me for asking, but why would such a beauty as yourself, be persecuted by so many soldiers, for surely, one so **_endowed_** (he proceeded to add emphasis while his eyes wandered at the lengths and depths of her chest) such as yourself wou-…"

Miroku never finished his sentence because his offending hand had committed another perverted mistake and had stroked the woman's behind. What he had not counted on, however, was that he would not receive a mere outraged slap for his naughty behavior…this time the woman had swiftly taken his arm and his upper body in a chokehold while holding a threatening knife to his throat. The monk had bitten more than he could chew and there was no humor in the air.

"Miroku!" the group simultaneously cried in worry. Sango's heart and weapon stood ready to defend.

"NEVER TOUCH ME WTIHOUT MY PERMISSION, _MONK"_ the woman said through gritted teeth and then released him.

"My battle is not with the likes of you, it's with that _thing!_" she pointed her knife toward Kagome who stood baffled not because of the woman's insults but because just as she had been called "thing" something deep within her had freed itself and had dug its claws within her spirit. It had marked its territory and declared an inner war on Kagome while it caused a crack in her mind threatening to break all her defenses…her very core. The prisoner within her had rattled its cage and managed to chip away at its cell while no one noticed…

"I don't even know who you are! I'm not even from around here!" she yelled defiantly as she realized with anger that she could no longer contain whatever had started to free itself within her…she saw flames and felt a thirst for revenge…but most importantly, once **_again_** that troublesome _bitch _was sticking her nose in affairs that did not concern her.

"Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you are and what you're whining about, but a fight with Kagome is a fight with me, got it?" Inuyasha stood between the woman and Kagome; he exposed his teeth in a snarl.

* * *

"You are of no challenge to me!"

"But---"

"It is just too simple to beat you at your silly little game"

"But why then are you sweating?"

The bickering came to a quick halt at the sight of their beloved commander and his oncoming words, of which were rare and highly valued when spoken.

"Jaken!" Lord Sesshomaru had managed to not only call his minion to attention but his tone told of an oncoming order of utmost importance…

"Yes my lord?" the eager imp gave all his attention. _"Oh please m'lord, no more babysitting Rin, I don't think I can withstand her annoying childish nature a moment longer…ask me to throw myself into the depths of hell, go into Naraku's lair, or even visit my lord's mother…anything but Rin! Who, for the life of me, I cannot understand why my lord has such regard for…she is just a simple, pathetic human girl after all."_

No such luck for the devoted servant today. The regal Sesshomaru beamed, "You are to take Rin with you to the center of the Western Lands, do not follow me." He had given what sounded to Jaken as not only an ominous warning but perhaps his very last task.

"_I must find the seer on my own and put a stop to this nonsense once and for all. Father, why did you place trust in some oracle, did you not think that her predictions were responsible for conceiving your early demise? The hag, however, did hold some power …but you were a fool to whole-heartedly believe…for destiny is what those who are powerful enough choose to make of it. The old crone was foolish to think her identity would remain a secret forever."_

The imp intruded into Sesshomaru's thoughts with his never ending need to question, "Forgive me my lord, but what of the boy, Kohaku?"

"He will follow me…for now," he said while looking at the saddened Kohaku. The boy who carried everyone's hope upon his back looked hopeless… a look of resignation was imprinted on his face…he waited for death, only the hope of retribution kept him alive.

* * *

"Step aside, Inuyasha" the woman warned, "all of you…Miroku, Sango, Shippou, even Kilala, why do you protect such infamy as _her_?"

Where had she found out their names, how much did she know about them exactly, and who or what had informed her?

"Did Naraku send you to do his dirty work for him?" Inuyasha had jumped to a reasonable conclusion but was confronted with a look of ignorance from the woman…or was it feigned?

"Naraku?" she paused searching for any association to him, "He is your sworn enemy is he not? No…though my desire for retribution is great…it is not so much as to ask the scum of this world for any aid. I am well aware of his "war strategies", if backstabbing can even be called a tactic… but I prefer to call it malice…"She darted her glance towards Kagome, "You would know about that wouldn't you _Kagome,_ if that is even your real name."

The impulsive captive within Kagome…or was it newfound commander screamed inwardly, "_And what if I did know…what I do know is that_ _I'd like to drive a knife straight through your heart or perhaps through your tongue, I should put this shriveling nothing in her place…on the ground and beneath the soles of my feet." _

Inuyasha broke off her threatening thoughts, "Look I dunno who or what told you Kagome's responsible but I got news for you…they lied. So why don't you go back to searching for whatever or whoever is the real criminal cuz I don't wanna have to kill you but if you so much as lay a hand on Kagome, I won't hesitate to use my Tetsuiga on you and since you seem to know so much about us I'm sure you've heard… about it bein' lethal and all."

In between threats, the woman looked past Inuyasha's shoulder at Kagome and found a malevolent, no, a **_mocking_ **glance thrown her way! Kagome was actually **_smirking_** at her, no doubt pleased with her deceiving appearance and mischief. No other person noticed the subliminal offense…that is of course with the exception of the very cunning Kilala.

Miroku, the reasonable, tried to clear the confusing air, "What crimes has Kagome committed, why do you accuse her with such certainty? Surely if you've spied on us and claim to know us, you know Kagome has left our company with the only exception of leaving to her own…" he paused not wanting to divulge any information, "home."

"How soundly do you sleep at night, Monk?" she shifted towards Inuyasha who stood in front of a _seemingly_ shocked Kagome, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "Or what about you who prides himself in his _"keen"_ senses…or you demon slayer, and how about your battle companion, Kilala?"

Come to think of it, why hadn't they seen her sneak off into the night or woken up and found her missing? She had done her research and each of the members of the reputed group was the best in their own genre. Kagome, the manipulative bitch, she must have them under a spell, in which case, the only method of revealing her true self would be to challenge her to a duel, surely being the conniving snake "Kagome" was, she knew she would disregard her disguise if it threatened her safety…

"_I will carry out my mission with or without aid from these blind ignorant fools. She is a cold blooded murderer who has been framing me for the deaths of those villages, not to mention she is a danger to every living thing in this land… all who get in her way will confront her powers and meet a curse bloodier than that of any jewel shard. Time is of the essence and it is her blood that MUST stain the ground…One life in exchange for countless others, for both good and evil." _

Everyone else was baffled at her implications. Finally, she decided it was time to put the "girl" called _'Kagome'_ to the test and what better way than to corner her. "I'll make you all a deal, you say that 'Kagome' is really and truly innocent and she has nothing to do with me being persecuted then I challenge her to a duel, mind you I know she does not have hand-to-hand combat skills nor does she wield a sword let alone any other weapon that is…with the exception of her bow and arrows. The stakes are very simple, she wins: I offer my deepest apologies and withdraw my accusations along with any attacks that would have been aimed towards her or, I win: you help me bring her before a trial. That sound fair to you?"

The trap had been set all she had to do was simply wait for 'Kagome' to take the bait...

"How bout I don't trust ya and I think there's something off about you so…how bout you leave or your gut is gonna duel with the end of my sword…I don't think I have to talk about stakes cuz I'm pretty sure who would win." Inuyasha had smelled something that was subliminally underhanded and rotten in the air…and it was not Naraku.

"I was talking to 'Kagome' not you Inuyasha, besides Kagome is her own person, is she not?" she looked at Kagome in the eye, "that is unless you let your boyfriend here make up your mind for you, I mean I had seen him fiercely protect you but I never imagined that his protection came with the price of your independence." The woman was carefully to leave a trail of breadcrumbs hoping the pray would follow.

Inuyasha and the others were at first stunned by the woman's choice of words but then that was overcome by outrage at her lies. No matter. The pray was close at hand for the skilled but mysterious hunter.

The something that had been almost fully awakened within Kagome had discovered the trickery meant for it and had receded again into the confines of Kagome's unconscious…waiting…burning, finally the spark had been ignited…something was coming to life…and soon there would no longer be a cage to hold it in…the world itself would not be able to contain her. The **thing**, sensing danger, let Kagome step forward and gave her control…for now.

The sweat on her brow began to evaporate, "_Gods what has come over me…I think I am coming down with something!_" she thought but said, "Inuyasha is not my boyfriend and of course I have my own mind thank you very much! And my mind happens to think that your 'duel' and its conditions are bearable…" Kagome felt indignant, how could a stranger irritate her so much, that is unless the stranger had stumbled onto some truth and was using it as a weapon. "I accept the challenge on the condition that there will be no bloodshed."

There was a moment of shock accompanied by shocked faces. It was settled Kagome had decided to fight and she hoped, no, she prayed that she had made the right decision in accepting all in the hopes of opening the woman's eyes to the truth.

Before Kagome's protector could begin to protest, Kagome warned, "Listen Inuyasha, before you start fighting with her, let me reason with her, she is blinded just like you were…just like all of us…we have to make see that he is her enemy and not me," Inuyasha began to interrupt and she put up a hand to stop him, "If you interfere then I will have to S-I-T you…"

Inuyasha looked down at the threatening rosary beads hanging from his neck and make a frustrated facial gesture.

"…and I know that Miroku and Sango understand." Kagome concluded with a knowing look.

"Very well," said the woman, "In that case, I believe I owe all of you an introduction, my name is Chiyo," she glanced at the demon slayer, "Sango I believe has heard of my reputation, I am a true warrior that does not cower from death…least of all you."

Chiyo took her trademark fight stance and a look of fright overtook Sango's face, for she knew of only one woman who practiced such foreign lethal skills. She wondered if she could conjure the bow and arrows like she had her other weapons in countless battles and if so, then she knew Kagome would stand little chance against her.

* * *

The ground cried out in agony under Naraku's form, an embodiment of dark, evil and death. He was content with what he thought was his "superior" plot…for he had played the game well, using pawns, and always seeing the obvious counterattack of his enemies. He would destroy them all at once. Of course every good strategy involves a loss, for him it was his faithful incarnation, Kanna, whose destruction was of little concern. Unlike the fool Inuyasha, he was willing to sacrifice a few sheep in order to reach victory. No matter, he had laid his trap and he had Inuyasha in a checkmate. "Game over, Inuyasha never again will you have to shed tears for your beloved Kikyo at least you will be reunited…"he thought…but he took little heed of the ever true saying, "never say never".

As he was bathing himself in the blood and sorrow of others, the vengeful wind introduced him to a formidable opponent, who posed him no threat…as far as his evil eyes could see. He drifted into a state of numbness and came face to face with the promise of his downfall… he slipped into a male dream of ecstasy.

"_**Naraku"**_

Was this the ever relentless Kikyo calling to him?

"_Impossible"_ he reassured himself, or attempted to.

A woman with raven colored hair and a half masked face lulled him into a sense of false security and baited him with the intrigue surrounding her mysterious but powerful being.

"**_Naraku"_**

The heat that surged from the woman swept over him like a wave of fire, before he had noticed, the figure before him.

"**_Naraku"_**

She whispered against his cheek…as she licked his lips with her serpent-like tongue. He remained stoic as he thought, "I am immune to such weak guiles that plague the common demon or human…what does it want…hmm…interesting, she has no aura to speak of…but she is very much real…"

She took his neck with her fingers and squeezed. She informed him with a grin, "Let me show you the future or more specifically your mortality." As he gasped, the shell of evil known as his body began to bleed crimson blood from newfound wounds inflicted by hands of an unknown force; he realized he could both see and feel the vision.

She then released him to absorb the horror of his premonition then showed him similar wounds that she had on her head, hands, legs, and chest.

"_Together we can wipe out this threat, I care little of plots. However, I know that you have claimed your enemies' blood for yourself. Whatever is causing these unforeseen blows threatens all, both weak and powerful. The thing that intends to free itself is said to need a trigger…I know who that trigger is…I know not what it is triggering. But I know you and I have the power to stop the chain reaction, together we can stamp out visions of death by smothering the spark." _

She analyzed his form and noticed there was still a considerable amount of disbelief in his gaze…or was it denial of an incredible fear?

Just then he began to chuckle, he had answered the apparition.

The woman pressed her lips against his neck and then sunk her teeth …or was it fangs…into his neck. The poisonous miasma protruded from the bite and she did what no native of this world would dare do…she inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Do it quickly," she added.

Naraku's eyes flung wide open and he smiled…the real threat was the woman in the dream…no matter…he would grant her wish and "kill" the spark.

* * *

Sango had been right in her assumption. Chiyo was now invoking her powers…a sphere of energy formed around her…they could scarcely see her figure inside it…she had been wearing ancient warrior's armor and not even the two swords that hung at either side of her legs were visible now. Chiyo began weaving her weapons out of the earth's elements…the sphere's thick smoke cleared and revealed a new bow held by Chiyo's left hand along with sharp ended arrows that hung from her back.

The battle field anticipated the fight…but it would not experience the struggle between the two women.

Kagome took her bow and took the quiver of the bow between two fingers. Chiyo explained, "The rules are simp-"

There was an immense demonic energy that surrounded the air…Kagome sensed it and became alarmed ….she dropped the bow and arrow and lunged herself on instinct towards Chiyo…who was caught unawares and had the frailties that accompanied a human as far as she could sense. The good of her spirit had prevailed swept past and washed over all inner flames.

A poisonous whip struck the ground and made a hissing sound when it struck Chiyo's bows and arrows. At Kagome's protective tackle, Chiyo had dropped her weapons….these now were being eaten by the acidic poison that dismantled them.

There was no doubt everyone new his presence spelled trouble and doom.

"I had no idea you were behind this," said Inuyasha, "then again nothing is beyond you isn't it, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face him "Dear little pathetic brother…this matter is beyond your understanding…step aside, that is unless you yearn for death." All the while he and Inuyasha exchanged insults…the flame that set Kagome's core on fire began flickering lightly.

The lurking invader in Kagome's soul spoke. **_"Remember … heartbroken…anger…revenge…"_**

* * *

"You are simply ridiculous to think yourself beautiful because another claims to love you," said the vain man, "Underneath the fine apparel you are nothing more than a speck …a smear on this earth…to think I could not see past your feeble attempts to lure me?"

He had laughed, the echo of his laughter punctured her naïve heart, of course he could never love her …he loved…_her_…just like all the others…

* * *

Chiyo left Kagome in a trance…or was it a flashback?... on the ground and had drawn one of her swords out of its hilt…she pointed the tip of the sword towards Sesshoumaru and greeted him…but it hadn't been the first time they had met …had it?

She held the sword with one hand and flexed the fingers of her other hand, "Why… are… you…. here, _Lord Sesshoumaru?_"

* * *

"You are wounded…you must choose, but choose wisely…the decision my lord makes tonight goes beyond the unmistakable call of the heart. Both decisions will change the future forever…one leads to life and the ancient ways…the others leads to death." The oracle though true to her power in every sense of the word, tried to lure him to the safest prospect but she remained faithful to the gods and their gift of free will.

Had she further hastened one decision by warning him of the nearby future? Surely he must know that with great sacrifice comes great loss. Was he prepared to accept or would he battle what the stars had written in the he defeat the hand fate had dealt him or by defying it, define a certain a defeat for himself and those he loves?

"What good is strength if not to withstand let alone knowledge if it does not grant power in the face of doubt?" The Lord had he had listened to his heart over his mind and that in so doing had given command to the strongest inner captain…his best warrior…his true self.

"Then it is decided…I leave you with this: The cycle of time demands equilibrium…it claims the debt of choices…regardless of nature …**there are now only three immortals, time, love and hate…_your blood will decide the victory among the three…_**" The crone foretold ominously…

"In regards to your other question…his name is of utmost importance…it will bring light onto those who utter it…"

The venerate male had a half- smile that grew from the corners of his mouth and bloomed out reaching his demon-striped cheeks as he discovered the kindness of his unborn son.

"…giving strength to the hopeless…and courage in the face of fear," the seer continued, "his name will come to you when your eyes have held its most peaceful vision…the sight of him alongside his mother, Izayoi…"

Again I apologize for the long wait…thank you to all those who read my fanfic….please continue to give me feedback.

daflyingarrow


	3. Ch 3: The Smell of Sulfur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

A/N: XX . Once again...well at least they say "patience is a virtue"… Spring Break is here which quicker updates. Whomever is within Kagome has not yet revealed its name…therefore, to distinguish their thoughts and speeches...if the phrase is in bold and italic **_the "thing" within Kagome is thinking_**, if it is bold **"thing" speaking. **

I hope that some aspects of the plot are becoming clearer with each chapter.

"Awakening of Fires"

Ch 3: The Smell of Sulfur

"Come on, hurry up, Sesshoumaru!" yelled the young and seemingly innocent demon girl.

The trees were glittering amber from the setting sun…a young Sesshoumaru…one who was prone to laughter, tears, and even tantrums...ran and leaped over tops of trees trying to keep up with the childish game his demon friend had started.

His mother had informed him that soon his folly was to come to an end; she was trying to engrave ideas of bravery, prowess, and detachment into a demon child… a demon but first and foremost, a child; one who still saw the world through eyes filled with endless curiosity and excitement… For this, he was scorned and scarred.

"You are the rightful regal-blooded demon heir to your father's throne and to rule you MUST be tactful, cunning, and above all, strong both of mind and of body. There must be no room for weakness. You can't have that while you gallivant around doing things that are both demeaning and insignificant. "the words of his mother resonated in his head…but just as easily were pushed aside….

He couldn't help himself; there was something about that demon girl's smile, the way she plotted mischief and had upset at least half the citizens of the kingdom that drew his interest greatly.

"Here it is, just up ahead!" the girl pointed towards the magnificent lake filled with the reflection of gold specks…each moving as the water rippled.

As they landed on the ground of the shore, the girl began to undress leaving only her outermost garments on the ground besides Sesshoumaru's feet.

Sesshoumaru followed suit and was soon into the shallow water besides the girl, both were floating on the surface of the wading water.

The demon girl suddenly stood on the floor of the lake and drew Sesshoumaru to her. She looked into his face…

"_She has violet eyes; they look like crystals…why is she looking at me that way?"_ He gave her a look of confusion, she answered by taking his face into both of her hands. His eyes shot wide in surprise. She, on the contrary, shut her eyes tightly and pressed her lips onto his; they lay there unmoving.

The queen was observing the scene nearby…her face was expressionless.

"_What is she doing?"_ Sesshoumaru thought worriedly, he had felt at first; a sort of panic, then, a rush as if he were running, then a tickling feeling began to creep up from his core…

The girl drew her head back, she took a long look at his bewildered face, then a demon impulse overcame her…she took his head and pushed it underwater.

"WHA-"the water began to engulf him he still hadn't mastered breathing underwater, let alone a protective shield.

The same panic was rushing into him, except this time, he felt his heart drop in desperation and he felt the imminent danger of death torturing him to what he thought would be his last breath.

She held him there and saw he was struggling to come up. She removed her hands from his head and shoulder and instead wrapped them around his neck…her face was still; no facial gesture donned her face.

"_Father! Mother! I will never see you again!… I won't ever be king. I have brought shame…I will die before completing my duties as Father has and his father did before him…NO! I…refuse to die!" _He clawed at her chest; three deep gashes made the girl release her grip. She winced in pain at her wounds.

He gasped violently for air…anger filled him…no it was rage.

Just as he was about to charge at his former friend, a great ball of electricity was thrown at the lake…it aimed and struck the girl, her screams pierced Sesshoumaru's ears, she was obliterated into nothing.

He looked up to see his mother standing still, her hair swaying in the wind…she reminded him, "Desire is also a feeling…a weakness." She turned from him and began to walk away.

He did not look back; he simply dressed and stood with his chin firm in the air, the light from his eyes began to dim… As he began to follow his mother he finally consented, "Yes, nothing but a weakness…"

If a person could determine their death …would they want to know?

"…love, money, power, and health." Always seem to be the questions…

The mighty demon dog demon was no exception. It seems curiosity in mystical foreshadowing was yet another similarity twixt the human and demon world.

In a time where Lord Sesshoumaru was only the second most renowned demon, and was still earning the respect and fear of the vassals in his land and that of Japan, lived his father, a powerful history maker, a graceful demon who laced every one of his battles with a sense of nobility, and all the same was an utter disgrace upon his family name…to his entire kind.

Three days before a certain hanyou would meet with this world's rejection for the first time, the dog demon let his superstitious itch overwhelm him and he allowed his curiosity to be indulged…perhaps for the sake of his future…perhaps it was concern over his impulsive, irrational, bloodthirsty opponent determined to become his successor; his firstborn son…or was it for his forbidden love and the unborn babe she carried?

The fact that his father held these burdens equally upon his brow…stung Sesshoumaru like a traitorous knife…the seed of sibling hatred was sown.

This, above all things, struck a resonating pang of worry in the great dog demon's heart, his heart was torn; his sin was to love, as his son would say_, "a worthless, weak, pathetic, and traitorous piece of flesh, whose only true purpose would be to serve as nourishment to even lower, baser creatures…" _so then he was guilty of going against his very nature of evil and the empty illusion of satisfaction it brought; for he longed for the warmth of goodness. With Izayoi, happiness wasn't an appearance for the sake of noble titles, it wasn't as unsubstantial and unreachable as a cloud… it was a state of being.

Never the less, after _she_ had prophesized to him of the difficult choice he was to make and after he begun to walk the path he had chosen…he looked back and wondered if he had made the right decision, but his heart called out to Izayoi and the possible impending danger that stalked her.

The cold breeze on his face carried the scent of blood, it was his own… dripping onto the dry cracked ground, he had little time now…

Before his destiny had been mapped out by an oracle, he felt an urge to see Lady Izayoi and after hearing of the rebellion in her palace over Izayoi's heart and the blasphemous decision it had made over a certain demon lord, Fate chose to cross his path with one of whom the dog demon had forgotten… Ryukotsei…the oracle could only shed light on what destiny the great demon lord had already set in motion…

"_All the things between us, Sesshoumaru, all the things left undone…the things of which I was perhaps too proud to say… my son, who is disgusted by all things meek and feeble and yet has denied himself of the highest power, love. One day you will understand what it means to have someone to protect. Forgive me for what you have become; it was my doing, my fault. I will always love you, my son."_

He knew the seer had been right and now he understood…"_his blood will choose…"_ Lingering, abstract thoughts clouded over him as he flew towards Izayoi's castle.

As he ran through the snowy woods, he thought of his estranged demon wife, _"had there_ _ever been love, could there ever have been?"…_

As he fought his way through the soldiers who had someone to defend, he clashed his swords against theirs, foreign arrows and the ends of katanas cut away at their target, the fire was eating away the walls; the panic in him slowly grew… "Izayoi!"

The smell of an intense smoke burned his sensitive nostrils, as he made his way through the threatening unmerciful fire that devoured wood and human flesh alike, he saw her on the floor.

Something lay in her arms gently wrapped in a blanket…the scent of blood doused his senses…

Tenseiga was summoned for a miracle…hope and faith was imprinted on the blade.

Fast and tiny heartbeats echoed in his ears…the perfect moment…his eyes were held in Izayoi's mesmerizing gaze…their newborn in her arms… _"At last, true happiness…"_ and suddenly he gasped; the tiny heartbeats had told him their name.

A name that will honor both worlds…a sort of peace between them coursed through the infant's veins…both working to sustain his existence… _"Inuyasha"_

Predictions had become facts…the present became history…or more specifically…**_HIS_** story, a mere blink of a life alongside his lonely mother, his ruthless half-brother, her passing, his anger; the incredibly large void his heart carried…almost a sort of wind tunnel…

Sesshoumaru took the sword from the ancient talking tree… an heirloom his father had so generously bestowed upon him…a reminder of his father's weakness was slung about the left side of his waist.

It would lay there wasting away, inside its sheath, the sword inwardly smiled… it held many powerful secrets that hoped one day his new master would unleash.

"Father, this Tensuiga is useless, nothing but a memento of your affinity for humans. Where did you leave Tetsuiga? ...no doubt, you think yourself clever," he looked to the sky then at the ground, "It's only a matter of time now."

He had tortured his father's closest confidantes. Only one was small and insignificant enough to evade Sesshoumaru's persistence and wrath, it was he who held the map to the sought out treasure, but it was another who gave Sesshoumaru a riddled answer.

Amethyst encrusted temple doors welcomed him into a world that told him he had reached the outskirts of reality and was dangerously bordering a territory based on instinct and forces that went beyond the physical powers of a warrior. Sesshoumaru had come to see one of the beings who had last seen his father before his unnecessary demise…a former obsession…the seer.

"Hey, you can't just come here and think that arrogance has granted you permission to enter, let alone allow you to SEE this place and its people." said the obstacle in his path.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and as usual they sent a deadly frost meant to destroy any courage from any opponent. The first of his attacks had begun with a mere glance of superiority.

The woman began to smirk; it became a smile, and eventually a small snicker. She had to admire his nerve.

She had been carrying Sais. She quickly drew the one from her right leg and threw it towards his face.

He simply caught it between his acidic fingers…the green light had melted all but the handle.

"Impressive," she admitted with a smile, "But you'll have to do better than that to go anywhere beyond this point."

Sesshoumaru stood stoic…silent….an expressionless face was his response.

The woman knelt on one knee and began praying…or invoking something..."I know what you want…my name is Chiyo and it's my duty so see to it that it remains unreachable…" 

Not much had changed in centuries for the great and feared Sesshoumaru (or so he thought)…not even Chiyo had changed…and therein lay the absurdity. She had logically become legend and story with the passing of time. How could a mortal be alive and have remained not a day older since he had last seen her?

"Answer me you BASTARD!" yelled Chiyo while she held the sword pointed toward Seshoumaru.

The tip of the sword was shaking, barely able to contain itself.

"_What?!" _Sesshoumaru's first thought had caught his senses off guard. The electric shock that surged through his skin had just as quickly dissipated. Inwardly he punished himself for the frailty of utter surprise he had felt at the sight of her. His heart had stiffened…a trait common between him and his half-brother.

"My affairs are none of your concern." He committed one of the most despicable insults any warrior could do unto his opponent…or any male could do unto a female… he turned away and began to walk towards his true intention.

As Chiyo watched him stride past the blade ignoring both her inquiry and threat…her blood boiled.

Inuyasha watched his brother intently: he had sensed something peculiar… "_Hmph! Seems like even someone as cold blooded as Sesshoumaru has fears…his heart beat so loud and fast for a second there even I could hear it…but why in the hell is he walking towards…"_ his train of thought had been cut off. He was at first baffled and surprised to see Sesshoumaru walking towards Kagome but when he saw that he had arrived within breathing distance of her, his daze was over…the need to protect her had taken control.

Sesshoumaru was but a few steps away from Kagome's limp form on the ground.

"Kagome!" yelled the worried Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on her Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha threatened him and before Inuyasha could continue his threats, Sesshoumaru had drawn out Tensuiga and pointed it towards Kagome.

"If you use the Windscar or any of your weak winded attacks, you will be jeopardizing this woman's life as well. Surely even someone as simple-minded as you can see that." Sesshoumaru pointed out the obvious.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha's worry had decreased somewhat because he knew it to be a healing sword…but then again, he knew Sesshoumaru did not waste energy nor time unless he wanted something.

The thing within Kagome recognized Sesshoumaru's soul; it was struggling to come forward. _"So little time and so much we could do together…yes… so many pleasures…"_it thought… or perhaps it was Kagome who thought it.

Sango had been the first to sense an evil not far from the site…her ears alerted her to a familiar buzzing…_"The Saimyoshou…"_

Miroku had sensed it quickly after, he looked towards Sango. She spoke to him in glances…they came to an understanding…Miroku nodded in consent…she was off to investigate what new intrigue Naraku had conjured.

"What does Sesshoumaru want with Kagome?" asked Shippou while he sat on Miroku's shoulder worriedly peering towards the battle scene.

Sesshoumaru focused his eyes and searched Kagome for any indication that could alert his senses.

"_Hmm…this girl shows no signs, oh but of course…" _He flashed to Inuyasha's side but positioned himself so that he could still see Kagome's face in the distance. He had flicked his whip as quickly as he had sped up to Inuyasha's side. The end of his whip had grazed Inuyasha's shoulder and something invisible to the untrained eyes and nonexistent to those that lacked a sharp perception was being released from Kagome.

A strong scent of acid surrounded Sesshoumaru and lingered in his nostrils and throat… was it threatening him?…no matter, he was unaffected.

"_It smells of…sulfur?!_ Miroku speculated but found no explanation…except perhaps Naraku had…

Inuyasha put some distance between him and his opponent with a back flip. As he landed, he was now letting anger wield his sword.

"SESSHOUMARU!" an arrow whizzed in the air; it flew towards Sesshoumaru's armor…just like Kagome's arrow had once done and broken….but was it Kagome? It mattered not; he had just as easily caught it with his hand.

"These affairs ARE my concern and you still haven't answered my question, my _lord_!" The sarcastic smile had overcome Chiyo's mouth.

"Argh!" Inuyasha lifted the Tetsuiga over his head and was ready to release his attack... "Now's my chance…" But he felt his sword transform over his head; a sacred arrow had been the cause.

"Stay out it! He's my fight now." Chiyo had warned… a feverish fire seeped through her eyes…

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome; his eyes narrowed, then he shifted them towards Inuyasha.

"_Oh he always was as cunning as he was charming… but then again the two of them are brothers… the irony…this time it will be me standing over them while they sigh their last sighs…" _the being within Kagome began to overtake her thoughts…her very mind. "No!" Kagome thought, "Not again" she pleaded with the infectious being inside her...just then, she felt the flames of an invisible fire…

"Inuyasha, you would be wise to keep your guard up, that is unless you yearn for death."

With that ominous but riddled warning, the great Lord Sesshoumaru took leave; leaving behind unsettled scores both with family and old…acquaintances.

"Come back here you coward!!" yelled Chiyo AND Inuyasha simultaneously… they looked at each other remembering what had happened before Sesshoumaru's appearance.

"So, I see that even though you and that bastard share the same blood, you have no brotherly bond." She stated, "Excellent. That means they'll be no objection from you when I rip his heart out."

"Hey, it's no skin off my back; you wanna kill Sesshoumaru that's your business. But, when you threaten my friends, then it's my problem." Inuyasha warned.

He turned towards Kagome and leaped to her side, "Kagome are you hurt?"

"No…" she closed her eyes tightly and sighed, "I'm fine."

"In that case," yelled Chiyo from where Inuyasha had been standing, "I propose we postpone our duel for another time…by the looks of you, you're going to need to regain strength…"she looked at Kagome as she stood up and lifted her weapons, "and skills." She smiled. "It is settled then…A truce?"

"Sango, you're back!" jumped Shippou with joy.

Sango was running towards Miroku's side, "it seems they were flying towards a mountain range, I couldn't follow them past a miasma." She informed him; then asked, "What's happened?"

"It seems this… _woman_, Chiyo," he said as he rubbed his neck remembering her threats, "intends to make peace with Kagome."

"Why the change of heart, that seems strange. One minute you're blaming Kagome cuz some soldiers wanna lop off your head…the next you want a truce…smells like something underhanded…something one of Naraku's minions would do." challenged Inuyasha.

"To demonstrate my truest intentions, I will not only surrender my weapons," she knelt on one knee, then thrust the arrowheads into the ground and took her bow into her hands, "I will destroy them myself." She snapped the bow in half then drew the arrows from the ground and began walking towards Kagome.

"_What does the bitch plan to do this time?" _Kagome couldn't understand her hostility towards Chiyo…

Chiyo knelt and bowed her head as she extended the bows for Kagome to take. "They are yours," she said with a knowing voice, "take them as my pledge and as your agreement to our truce."

"I have never seen this form of warrior submission, I've only heard about it in folktales…" she whispered to Miroku, then assured an insecure…or was it fearful Kagome… "It is a legitimate form of surrender…and it is a ritual Naraku couldn't possibly know of."

"_Curse her,"_ said the thing inside Kagome, _"if I refuse, they will suspect, and I want them nice and unsuspecting as they have been…for now. I have no choice but to let that useless twit take control again."_

"_Just as I suspected she's knows I know who she really is, once she touches my bows, I'll have her right where I want her."_

Kagome came forth, "_What was that?!"_ she blinked coming to her senses, "See Inuyasha, I told you she would come to her senses, she's a little angry" she said smiling to herself as it reminded her of Inuyasha, "but I'm sure she has her reasons and truly means no harm" she said as she took Chiyo's arrows, "truce it is then."

Chiyo lifted her head ready to expose that thing for what it really was but was then in utter shock, the girl remained unaffected. What could she do?...nothing except close her gaping mouth and smile…her only consolation was that she would remain close to them…perhaps she could slowly convince them…surely she couldn't keep up her little disguise for long…it would be imprudent of her to try a direct attack when everyone of her "friends" was on their high guard…besides she had also stumbled onto some unfinished business…

Miroku had seen Chiyo's reaction, he looked towards Kilala who had been subtly growling…he noticed Sango had left her behind…perhaps there was something she had ordered Kilala to watch over…

Sango had told about the Saimyoshou and how their trail had been lost…Inuyasha's doubts towards Chiyo grew…he insisted on pursuing the wasps from hell in hopes of confronting Naraku, but he noticed Kagome's attempts to hide her exhaustion. He decided to rest for the night but knew Chiyo could and may as well be a trap…

After much of Kagome's persuasion, Inuyasha had agreed to allow Chiyo to accompany them…at least for awhile…he would keep a watchful eye on her…he found her more mysterious than before…it made it all the more worrisome…

His suspicion should have been directed to someone closer to him…

The darkness of the night came, a campfire was lit… "explanations" were needed from the strange woman…

"Kilala, where are you going?" asked Shippou

"I think it is best we leave her be for awhile Shippou, I don't think she's been feeling well lately…" Sango looked at Kilala's form distanced herself…she had to do it…how else could she understand what had happened and what needed to be done about **_her_**?

"I apologize for allowing my anger to blind my reason. You see, I was searching for the person…" she looked towards Kagome then towards Inuyasha and the others, "the **_beast_**, that had been responsible for the massacre of countless villages…it had been described as a young woman with incredible spiritual powers…the name the villagers had given me was 'Kagome'…well to make a long story short, I returned to one of my neighboring villages and discovered that my comrades had been slaughtered mercilessly…I had inspected them and of course the men returning home had been the very soldiers who were seeking the evil…they saw me…and discovered I too was a priestess they naturally assumed-" she paused…"well the rest is nothing more than a misunderstanding…"

"How do we know you didn't really slaughter them yourself?" asked Inuyasha, still incredulous.

"You don't," she admitted, "unless you wish to verify my claims with the village I visited on that day, that is, …if it is still standing."

"I know it isn't any of my business, but what quarrel do you have with Sesshoumaru?"asked Sango…she committed a dire mistake…

"It's just some strings left loose…nothing to worry about…dealing with him is my department…." Chiyo gave a steely stare towards the emptiness.

Sango was about to ask her of her origins and her training but decided to bite her tongue for now…

"Sesshoumaru came here for a reason…but what and what did it have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, that was strange…it seemed as even though his whip attacked you…he was looking at Kagome for a reaction…and then there was a strong smell of sulfur…"Miroku speculated…as usual the observant man…but in doing so he revealed that he knew too much…and if not…he certainly had the capabilities to find out the truth.

Kagome…or the thing inside her…tried to mislead the conversation…Chiyo was the only one who noticed…

"It could've had something to do with Naraku…"she offered, "the Saimyoshou were nearby…"

"I'm gonna keep a lookout tonight…"said a determined Inuyasha, then he turned towards Chiyo… "I just hope I don't have to watch my back and sleep with one eye open." He said sarcastically.

There was hostility about their words…a sort of tension…could it be a tension born of a subconscious attraction?

"I truly apologize for having jumped to unreasonable conclusions," Chiyo spoke to overwhelm the loud silence… "I hadn't noticed before, you see, I had heard that this thing was an expert archer with excellent combat skills, bewitched men to their deaths, and could inflict pain by merely using its mind," she informed them and looked at Kagome, "clearly that is not the case, you can't possibly have those sinister powers; besides your left hand does not have great calluses or bruises from practice."

She struck a nerve in Kagome, there they went again, underestimating her and comparing…comparing like they had done with Kikyo… and **_them._**

She feigned a smile, "Well then, I'm glad that's settled and cleared up. Do you think that person or thing…is nearby?" she asked.

"Don't even think about it," predicted Inuyasha, "for all we know it could be a trap…"he said, "no offense but I still don't trust you."

"None taken, believe me, I would think the same." Chiyo agreed, "It really isn't necessary t---" she was interrupted.

"We'll help you find this thing." offered Kagome.

"'We'," he stood up, "ain't gonna do nothing," interjected Inuyasha, "it has nothing to do with us, besides we got bigger problems, like Naraku. Or have you forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't," she stood countering his male ego and answered, "but we haven't exactly any real leads on his whereabouts and who knows maybe that thing that is destroying villages…maybe THAT is Naraku's doing."

"Kagome is right Inuyasha," agreed Miroku, "perhaps we should help; we cannot allow anything to continue slaughtering innocent people."

"I agree," said Sango, "either way anything THAT despicable has Naraku's name written all over it."

"Aw not you too!" exclaimed a disappointed Inuyasha, "Don't tell me you're falling for some sob story!"

"Inuyasha! SIT!" commanded Kagome. Why the hell did he have to be so stubborn and have such a temper when it came to any subject that didn't deal with Naraku?...or did it?

The bigger authority had won the dispute and with the support from the rest of the group. "Fine, but we are not gonna waste all our time looking for that monster or whatever. If there is nothing wrong with those villages then it is not our concern any longer." He pouted and imposed whatever little authority he had left…along with dignity.

"Agreed," said Kagome, pleased she had gotten her way…or was it the thing inside her that was thrilled?

"I suggest you rest, we will need our strengths for tomorrow" advised Chiyo.

The drug known as fatigue had swept over most of them…even haunting Inuyasha himself…but then again, he rarely slept soundly as was Chiyo's case…

Inuyasha olfactory senses warned him of a familiar threatening scent…Kilala had been besides him…she had decided to ostracize herself from the group earlier…they felt as though they could trust each other…together they took flight to surprise the enemy before it did them…

The waning moon was held high above the black blanket of the skies…midnight had crept upon them…just as something crept within Kagome…it stirred and woke her slumbering body with the searing of heat…

"**_That monk knows something…but he forgets…I have known him...in EVERY possible way…I think he needs to be reminded who I am…"_** the thing hissed inside Kagome's conscious.

"_What do you mean you 'know' him?_" asked Kagome as she panicked at the insinuations, _"Who are you and what do you want with me and Miroku?!" _

"**_Why don't you bear witness…after all I can sense your desire for his touch is NOT a foreign thought…is it?" _**IT was trying to convince Kagome…or was it speaking the truth?

Kagome was careful not to wake her fellow companions…noticing Inuyasha was missing she took it as a sign to follow through with her plans …she tucked Shippou safely inside her sleeping bag…As began to walk towards Miroku's sleeping form; she hissed his name…"**_Miroku…"_**

She then began to walk past the shrubbery into the open field…waiting…

"_Stop! What are you doing?!"_ fought Kagome inwardly.

"**_Hmm hmm aaah ah hmm hmm…come to me…"_** she began to hum beckoning for her chosen prey…or was it chosen lover…Miroku.

The smell of a certain flower he couldn't quite place caressed him like tender hands that wandered his body…it awoke him…and his desires…but, how could that be so if he yearned and only loved---…he looked towards Sango; she was still fast asleep…

"Who?" he questioned…but did he already know?

"_Inuyasha!" _Kagome screamed within

"**_Sorry to disappoint you, but tonight I'll have the monk…your precious Inuyasha, BELIEVE ME, will come…in time"_** countered the evil…as she saw her victim approaching, **_"I've been expecting you…"_**

The thing spoke using Kagome as a disguise…Miroku was not yet securely in her grasp…

"Kagome is something the matter?" he asked; while he was half conscious and quickly becoming enveloped in a daze…

Kagome began to surround him…walking around him in a circle…inspecting every inch of him. Her face was near his body…her nose sniffing out fear…and his lurking dormant passion…all of it for the taking…all for her…"**Why would anything be wrong?"** she…or it reasoned.

"Are you certain you're all right?" he continued to persist…trying to control his urges…then his normal lecherous self came forth…"Because if you ever need my assistance…" he began to play a dangerous game; his hand found its way to her bottom, "I would do everything in my power to help you…"his hand began to caress her there, he paused… waiting for the violent slap to strike his cheek…

Instead, he heard Kagome moan…"**Oh…perhaps you can help me…."** She began to do what no woman…not even the one he loved had ever done…she began to return his gesture… **"See, we can help each other..._Miroku_."**

Miroku was appalled by her …her forwardness…her agreement to his perverted advances. His eyes widened in confusion and surprise…reason made its way back to him. He removed her hands from his buttocks, "Kag--- Kagome, I-I-I don't think---"

"You're right. You and I shouldn't think..." she grabbed his neck…her mouth coming closer to his…"how about _feel_?…"

Kagome tried to writhe and free herself,_"NO!"_

Kagome's struggle only made the thing posing as her…wince mildly…it shut its eyes and returned to her former attentions…

"We shouldn't…this is wrong…I…" Miroku tried to regain his strength…

It noticed it was losing its hold on him…she began to hum…her lips were grazing his; hiss lips…those tantalizing lips… and they were conveniently open…but she teased….

He lost and surrendered to her and her overpowering self…"You're lips…" he whispered as he gave her complete control…"they're so soft…" He wrapped his hands about her waist…he was caught in her web, helpless…or perhaps he didn't want to fight…

Chiyo had heard the rustling of the leaves as Miroku had brushed by…she was now standing nearby watching as she confirmed her instincts had been correct…she knew he had feelings for the demon slayer…not the priestess…it was the **_beast's_** doing…

Chiyo turned and heard someone stir…then she heard the scraping of swords…the scent of soil and blood was scattered in the air…

"Miroku?" asked Sango sleepily, "Where did that monk go off to now?" She turned and noticed everyone was missing…only Shippou had been left behind…

She turned to follow the path Miroku had followed…

I hope you enjoyed the chapter…it was probably the longest thus far. Please continue to read and review…still open to respectful, constructive comments.

daflyingsarrow

Thanks to the following reviews from fanfictionDOTorg :

Love23

narutluvr

narnianqueen33

Katara11


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.**

A/N: Again thank you for your patience. The story could be steered in multiple ways and choosing one, especially one that fits accordingly is difficult. Once I have that down, it's a matter of organizing the stew of thoughts in my head. The only things keeping me motivated are the itch to get this story written ( or in this case typed) and the readers.

Chapter 4: _The Wind that Fed the Fire _

"Sango!" said Shippo in a half worried, half sleepy voice, his call couldn't have been the most opportune distraction…perhaps he had been instructed by 'her'.

Whether his timing was intentional or orchestrated by fate, it had doomed Miroku…or was it saved him? Nevertheless, the sands of time will stop spilling for no one…

Kagome or the parasite that had infected her, erected a barrier around the open field…And of course, Chiyo would be the signaled out as the culprit…She returned to her former attentions.

"_**He smells just like I remember…" **_the thing was restoring more of its memories and with them strong feelings…perhaps among those was a pinch of human frailty.

It stared into Miroku's eyes then into a void. She took her hands and placed them on his face, tracing his cheeks and jaw line…an old habit…

"_**Oh Makoto, if only you could remember too…" **_she thought inwardly then sighed with sadness that turned into bitterness, _**"I would get the satisfaction I deserve…but this 'you' will do just fine."**_

She hadn't yet taken his mouth; instead, she had decided to transport herself to a bittersweet moment in time…the sweetness was now gone, all that was left was the jagged, sharp hate.

The thing looked up at Miroku's now bare chest and found a wonderfully submissive face, in his eyes - those eyes that were blinded by euphoria, was complete willingness, and in his mouth lay the eagerness of desire. His arms had encircled her just they way they used to, they never forgot the trace they had left on her body. She slowly slid her hands from his shoulders to his biceps…she knew by the strength of his muscles and the surface of his hands upon her skin that his body had hardly been idle.

"**I have fantasized this day for an eternity…how I have missed you my Makoto…your very essence…" **she said as her eyes concentrated only on the moment.

"Kagome, I don't understand why you would call me that…" Miroku was beginning to feel an awkwardness towards the sound of that name; reality threatened to break the thing's spell.

She smiled at irony; it provided her with a knowing answer, **" 'Makoto' is what you would be called in my time, but I forget this is not my time Miroku." **The thing managed to successfully tighten the binds against his will.

"I feel as if I were forgetting something and yet… it's as if with you nothing else mattered. But it all seems so sudd-"

She took her hand and with the pad of her thumb stroked the outline of his lower lip.

"**What does it matter?" **she tried to falsely convince him. The thing searched Kagome's memories and in it found a way to silence the pray's dangerous doubts.

Her hand fell to his arm once again…

"**Listen," **she started, her voice losing all of its seducing velvet becoming an exaggerated innocence and guilt, **" I know it's scary, you and I never meant for this to happen…" **Her eyes beaming sympathy**…"But how much more of ourselves do we have to sacrifice for Naraku's sake? Just because we are traveling together and are putting on faces that are supposed to beam courage, doesn't mean we can't feel loneliness." **

She wrapped him with her arms, then placed them upon their former place, **"And what is Inuyasha's embrace when he is forever enveloped in Kikyo's memory?" **She looked up at him…menacingly…her soothing voice returned**…"You and I are two of a kind, we both share a connection, an understanding…among other qualities…" **she gave him a counterfeit smile of reassurance.

…her hands continued a path to his forearms…she pressed onto the bulging veins and could feel the surge of his blood against his skin…she could envision the liveliness of his being…his warm breath…she took his hands into hers and began to gently kiss the palms. Her lips moved to his fingertips, just then her tongue felt the need to meld itself its own place in the caress… his heart beat steadily increased with her touch, the primitive brain of the reasonable Miroku awoke.

"Where is everyone?…" Shippo began to survey the area in hopes of finding anyone but then frustrated, began to blame himself for his ignorance…"Oh why didn't I wake up?! I hope they didn't tell me where they went while I slept! It would be just like the time Kilala told me to tell you all---" his ranting was interrupted by Sango.

"Shh, Shippo listen to me, I don't think this time it's something harmless, something tells me there is something sinister very close to us…" Shippo began to sweat and shiver profusely.

Sango removed her hand from Shippo's mouth…he exhaled deeply and began to whisper, "D-Do-Do you t-think it's Naraku or that woman Chiyo?"

"I don't know but I know we have to find the others---" Sango stopped herself to hear what the wind would tell her; it carried whispers. "It sounds like it's coming from there; it sounds like Kagome."

One kiss…just one contact between sensitive and arousing flesh and his heart would stop beating forever…his spirit and his soul would become trapped in a place where not even Buddha himself could reach.

The thing that posed as Kagome had decided; death would be both Miroku _and_ Makoto's sentence…

She sharpened her soft lips with her poison; she had been jury, judge and was ready to carry out justice as an executioner would; her lips would serve as a guillotine.

The sound of the crisp grass bending under pressure told her it was the perfect time, the murderer or at least the one who would be made accountable, had decided to make her presence known.

The thing remained her eye contact with her victim or was it victims?… **"You never could surprise me, but you still haven't given up hope…"**she said toward what seemed to be empty space.

The ground bore the footsteps of that bothersome, meddling bitch. _"What did she call herself these days, ah yes-"_ she recalled her new identity, **"Chiyo."**

Chiyo came forth from the shadows… "I know you remember, as well as I do… it's been over 500 years but you still remain the same…still the same whore, right… _**Kimiko**_?"

A grin spread from cheek to cheek; she waited for Kagome's manipulator to turn.

Kimiko sighed out of boredom, **"There is nothing you can do now, I have awoken and as you can see I AM 'Kagome', besides Mak-"** she forgot the time and corrected herself, _**"Miroku" **_she continued, **"has a debt to repay, I'm here to make sure they all do, starting with him." **

Kimiko felt worry and knew she must maintain her firm grip, _"His time was now…as well as Kagome's," _but she knew she had another concern …**another **would be looking to escape the confines of the girl's physical body and the hold she had on their soul…

"Ugh, you pervert!"

The sound of two surfaces clashing made a clapping sound…

"MIROKU! Keep your hands to yourself will ya?"

Sango and Shippo had been trapped at camp by a barrier but it had recently and unexpectedly dissipated. They followed familiar sounds into the open field and stumbled onto a scene that for all its commotion was common to both.

Chiyo's face displayed a disgusted and outraged look; common for any victim that had ever fallen pray to Miroku's "cursed" hand.

Kagome's body language said it all; both hands on her hips, both legs spread apart and planted firmly on the ground, teeth tightly grit at his imprudence.

"When will he ever learn?" sighed Shippo as he shook his head from side to side. He jumped from Sango's shoulder to Kagome's; he wanted a better look at the welt forming on Miroku's cheek courtesy, no doubt, of Chiyo's chastising hand.

"Yes, I'd like to know," consented Sango as she made a tight fist then sighed in disappointment, "typical man, nothing but sweet words…" she became catty, "On the other hand, this just goes to show that Miroku likes pain and the women who inflict it upon him."

Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder and unnecessarily commented, "That makes sense, I mean you always want to grope women and in the end, they just end up slapping you. Miroku, you and Inuyasha are similar that way; you are both two-timing your women constantly--"

Miroku growled and began to tighten his jaw; Shippo knew the signs, out of fear and for safety, he jumped once again onto Sango's shoulder…he knew his comment had made Sango's anger greater and Miroku's horseplay was under an even more severe scrutiny.

The revered monk stood hunched over while being reprimanded by his master for indulging in what seemed to be a guilty pleasure…he began to nervously rub his neck and was about to smooth over Sango's anger when he heard her comment and twitched…"I-…"

Chiyo diverted Sango's attention, "Sango is something wrong, why are you dressed for battle and where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome or was it Kimiko…turned around in a worried gasp toward Chiyo and smirked…then turned once again and worriedly questioned Sango, **"Did something happen to Inuyasha?"**

He wiped the blood from the side of his mouth and scoffed, "That all you got?" He raised Tetsuiga's blade; his stance told his enemy that he was ready.

The man managed to conceal his entire form in the darkness of his black satin robe; his head covered in an oversized hood, his face was nothing but a shadow. His sleeves were slack and draped over his hands including the one wielding his weapon…The only identifiable aspect was his katana; it seemed to be an ordinary, metal blade… dyed in Inuyasha's blood.

They were closely monitored by Saimyoshou; so it was a new incarnation…

"What are you supposed to be another one of Naraku's minions?", Inuyasha had clashed his sword against the figure's and could not overcome his opponent's sword…The man had no demonic aura; a sense of evil did emanate from his skin.

The figure answered Inuyasha by sheathing his weapon, not bothering to wipe off his opponent's blood as is customary…could he be a foreigner to the customs of the country?

Kilala had been besides Inuyasha ready to attack as viciously as her legacy had foretold…she saw something twinkle at her at it reflected the moonlight…it was coming from behind a nearby tree…a familiar sort of shine; it was a mirror… _"The void named Kanna."_

Kilala returned her glance towards the coward, who even now, hid its identity. She knew she must somehow unmask him. The man's ally left her with no inhibitions to either severely or mortally wound…she must do either with one unfailing strike…

Her ears tweaked upwards, her fangs were now fully exposed each of them promising to tear away at any weakness. She then turned to Inuyasha and growled towards the borders of the dark forest…he understood…he turned the blade of his Tetsuiga towards whoever or whatever was hiding in the forest…he hoped for a final and decisive confrontation with Naraku but deep inside he knew the bastard's strategy and it involved twisted mind games, dead ends, and pointless mazes all with a sole purpose; for Naraku's sadistic entertainment… nothing ever was as it seemed.

Inuyasha thought he saw a glimpse of white as the thing (perhaps Kanna) began to delve deeper into the pitch black greenery…it seemed to be luring him…or was it afraid?

Roaring, Kilala lunged at the cloaked man who seemed to have no voice of his own, even as she came at him directly. To Kilala he remained anonymous… regardless, she aimed for her goal. She sunk her teeth into the side of his neck where a vital artery would reside and fatality would be guaranteed with a tight snap of her massive jaws…

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" yelled out a smug Inuyasha, confident as he waited for the body of the man to drop…instead, Kilala had clung onto her bite and was now being repelled by some kind of shield or barrier.

There had been no blood shed on the stranger's behalf…had Kilala even pierced flesh?

Kilala landed on her legs…her shape diminishing in grandeur and rapidly becoming, in a burst of flames, the seemingly harmless demon cat; her true form had been purified.

The feline fell, as if from complete exhaustion…

Inuyasha gasped, "Kilala!" If something happened to Kilala, Sango would never forgive him…HE would never forgive himself.

The figure spun towards Inuyasha. As he reached his human hand out, the silver bracelet he wore dangled loosely and chimed as the polished amethysts grazed against one another…

…_Clink…_

With the flick of his wrist, he threw a small dagger.

Inuyasha deflected it with his sword…"You'll pay for that!"…But the worn, leather bound handle of his mighty dog-demon fang suddenly became a searing hot poker in his hands…as he released Tetsuiga in its barren, rusty form, it clanked helplessly onto the floor; along with Inuyasha's guard.

The man took full advantage…his bracelet swayed once again.

…_Clink…_

His second dagger cut through the air swiftly and surely; it was meant for Inuyasha's neck…

"**Inuyasha!!!" **

The convincing actress Kimiko, played the character of a distressed Kagome…her performance was almost seamless…the others all gasped in genuine worry and fear.

Inuyasha turned at the sound of his name, he glanced towards "Kagome"… but the supposed warning came in vain…the dagger stayed its course and struck away at its target.

"No!" Chiyo yelled and exposed her vulnerability…or was it her heart's longing?

The religious beads that were responsible for administering Kagome's wrath, the very ones that Kikyo herself had originally enchanted, had been snatched and entangled in the tip of the dagger's blade. The priceless relic was pinned onto a tree trunk of the verdant canopy behind Inuyasha.

"He missed!" yelled a relieved Shippo, failing to realize the man's true intention.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" said Miroku pensively not conformed with appearances. He shifted his glance to Shippo and Sango then noticed Kagome's expression of complete mortification…undoubtedly processing an overwhelming panic for Inuyasha's safety.

Chiyo, however seemed docile and accepting, almost as if she could see the reason behind the stranger's action; she couldn't have planned it better herself…could she? But then had the alarmed "No" been said out of a necessity to turn suspicion away?

Sango noticed Kilala on the floor; her heart jumped to her throat preparing itself for yet another loss and placing itself one step before insanity.

"Kilala!" she yelled hoping to awaken her…

"Sango! Is she alright?" asked a worried Shippo as he caught up with her.

She noticed her companion was not visibly wounded and her rhythmic breathing told her that she was in a deep sleep. Sango took the napping warrior into her arms and shielded her from harm; returning one of endless favors.

"Yes, she just needs to rest. I think whatever that thing did to her it knocked her out…"Sango reassured Shippo as she stroke Kilala's head.

Meanwhile, turmoil unseen by the physical eye brewed inside Kagome's body, mind, and soul:

"_**Oh does the damsel in distress want her precious pet to save her?" **_taunted Kimiko…ignorance was her upper hand, so long as Kagome believed what she wanted her to believe…

"_I don't know who you are or how you took control of my body but I know that Inu---" _Kagome's threat was interrupted; Kimiko couldn't resists mocking Kagome's blindness…

"_**How **__**I**__** got inside **__**YOU**__**?! Don't make me laugh you stupid bitch, I regret to inform you that you've reversed the roles…"**_ she caught her own hint but had confidence Kagome had not and continued, _**"this may be your body and as Chiyo has said, it is not under my sole control. But even you must realize that if at any moment you chance upon a relapse of my power and manage to express any form of distress, I will take over you again; death would come quicker for all, for I cannot be exorcised."**_

"_They will find a way to free me, if they don't they'll avenge me and it would mean your death." _Kagome was willing to gamble all.

Kimiko called her bluff, _**"I can survive without a body,"**_ a partial truth, _**"besides your friends lack the nerve to kill you but I don't have the slightest inconvenience claiming an early victory before this "Naraku" character. The longer I inhabit your body the more memories, thoughts, and feelings I access. Simply put, your freedom for 5 continually beating hearts…don't mistake the latter for a choice; this is a small redemption from ignorance."**_

The evil remind Kagome of that arrogant--- she had no choice but to comply…for now…

Inuyasha quickly felt around his chest…having grown accustomed to the enchanted beads hanging from his neck, he felt as if a he had been stripped of an overbearing weight. But why? Of all things to claim, of all places to aim, the man had taken what would be least missed.

Inuyasha looked up in complete confusion, then he decided the man was a fool and felt somewhat victorious, "Heh, now I dunno whether to _kill_ you or _thank_ you… But seein as how you and Naraku must be connected in some way, how about **both**?" …but in releasing Inuyasha from his "collar", had the enigmatic stranger willingly unleashed something far more dangerous?

The figure retreated or was he claiming the spoils of a won battle?…even more baffling, had he won the war?

…_Clink…Clink_

He wasted no time leaping towards the bark that held, what were to him, two coveted artifacts; both acting as his defense and power.

Despite having redeemed his freedom and spared his body from any "sit" related injuries, his enemy would certainly use it to their advantage. What seemed to be nothing more than a trivial incident would eventually lead to a greater misfortune. The turmoil between his suppressed inner selves intensified:

"_**Good riddance, now we aren't constricted and we no longer have to submit to the wench as if we were some untrained pup…the very idea of a human possessing such power is sickening…"**_ the youkai within celebrated the loss and impatiently waited; for he would be free to dominate and upset the balance within, hoping to once and forever rid himself of his humanity.

"_No! We have to get the necklace back, its purpose is keeping us in check." _protested the mortal.

The demon could not allow this opportunity to slip away, _**"What is your ultimate goal, your ultimate desire? If you wish to become a pure-blooded demon you must saturate your human blood slowly…in time you will surpass even Sesshoumaru." **_The bitterness of sibling rivalry never failed to stir a decisive ultimatum. _**"Not to mention, you would free yourself from the desire to seek the shikon no tama's power as other weak unsuccessful humans and demons have done for centuries… " **_The youkai skillfully baited.

The human reminded him of remorse and anger, _"The other times you've transformed, you have harmed innocent people; no matter how many times you play the good Samaritan, their blood will never be washed from your hands,"_ his heart twitched in pain, _"Are you prepared to do the same to those that care for you…like Kagome?" _The argument seemed to have had a compelling affect.

"_**Half-human, half-strength isn't that right," **_the demon would strike a cord, _**"how will ever be rid of that despicable monster Naraku depending on Tetsuiga for half of your power, not to mention the capacity to remain in control?"**_

The focus would be shifted by the human, _"That's not the issue. If your enemy wants them, they must mean something more that just 'Osuawri'."_

The reasoning behind the man seeking the cursed beads was unsure and though Inuyasha felt divided towards the consequences; the intention remained evil.

"_**Yes, it is more than just a subjugation. It's a form of stripping us of our dignity; the heartless bitch has your balls in her hands!"**_

"_Better her than the enemy," _the human made an outstanding point, _"If Kagome is the only one with the power over the necklace, then why would he need something so useless?"_

So it was decided, the youkai within would need to call upon more reserves of patience, for his time would not come…yet.

"Leaving so soon? It would be rude of me to allow you to go before my sword and I thanked you properly!!" he said as he swung Tetsuiga in a downwards stroke meant to slice his opponent in vertical halves.

…_Clink_

The figure withheld the pathetic excuse for a sword from striking the intended blow with nothing more than a miniscule and insignificant dagger.

"_Have I met him before?" _The feeling of vague familiarity swept over his memories but could retrieve no trace…

The man punched Inuyasha's chest with his fist.

It was not so much the weak blow as it was the impact of the contact between them that triggered an explosion of images within Inuyasha's mind…

The shock of such scenes overloading his very soul proved to be unbearable, it was indescribable; the flashing emotions…

A blinding light stunned him…the images had been submerged and stored in the subconscious…temporarily.

The distraction had served its purpose, the figure distanced himself from Inuyasha. But not before delivering a message…

He placed a hand inside his robe and pulled out a small object…

…_Clink…_

Whatever he threw, it landed near Inuyasha's feet. And with that delivery, the figure took its leave, as did the Saimyoushou and the thing thought to be Kanna… to a place beyond the forest, beyond the night.

Inuyasha gaped at the sky then looked down towards the ground…

"I see…" Naraku had been watching the affair from Kanna's all seeing mirror in the comfort of the stolen castle, "Huh, so Inuyasha suspects you of spying for me…interesting…"

The mirror changed back to a reflection of Naraku; misleading its true purpose…

"The …spark…is---" rare words came from Kanna's mouth.

"Yes…" he clairvoyantly predicted the question, "I believe I have found a way to "smother it", he smiled wickedly as he remembered the vivid dream and the thing in the shape of a woman, "find whoever battled Inuyasha and bring them to me…I will grant Inuyasha's death wish soon enough…"

Kimiko ran towards Inuyasha, a convincingly worried Kagome, **"Inuyasha!" **;the others followed suit.

"**Are you alright?" **She added detail to her acting by placing her hands around his arm, ignoring the temptation to stroke it further…

"Who was that?" asked Sango as she stood next to Inuyasha; she too stared hopelessly into the myriad of trees.

"I---…y-yeah…I'm fine…I don't know…" he answered both women, he tried to call upon the images but only found a headache.

"Whoever it was, they're intention was not to kill you despite their lethal skills, it was almost as if they ran away to avoid another confrontation…" speculated Miroku.

Shippo had leaped towards the floor, he picked up the artifact the figure had thrown, "Why would he leave something like this behind? It's just a feather." It puzzled him, how could a feather serve as a weapon?

He held its tip between his index finger and thumb while unknowingly jumping onto Kimiko's right shoulder…she welcomed him as usual; glad to be getting a closer look in the hopes of remaining one step ahead of them…

"That's---" Sango stared incredulous; it was no ordinary feather. The bead around it was unmistakable… "But- that's impossible…she's… dead."

Inuyasha took the feather in his hand, it had to be true; Naraku's insects, Kanna… "It belongs to Kagura…"

No matter how many servants, warriors, and seekers passed through its halls, the temple remained the same…that and of course, the main attraction…the seer who had the audacity to place the great lord as her _**second **_priority while she trifled with her silly concoctions.

She attempted what few dare to and possibly even none had succeeded in accomplishing…she tried to converse with his imperial highness…

"Ah yes, how did that last prediction go?…hmm" the seer tried recalling the riddle, "I remember the ending: _'Protected yet never known to its protector'_…how did that fare for you Sesshoumaru?" She asked while holding a clay vase as she began filling one of 12 wooden saucers. They were set upon a circular platform…the ritual seemed ridiculous in Sesshoumaru's eyes…

"I'm glad my ways humor you," she said reading his thoughts, "happiness is spread thinly around the world these days. It believe it would tame your temper…" her suggestions began to irritate him.

"That is none of your concern," he remained cool tempered but would douse his words with insults, "I cannot fathom why my father chose to entertain cheap parlor tricks from an old hag such as you." They exchanged a momentary glance but she cackled to add more truth to his claim…then returned to her preparations…

"This old hag as you so adequately put," she turned to him and closed her eyes tightly focusing her power, "knows about you powers," her eyes flung open; they had a lighter shade, a different color, "about your strengths," her hair began to whip around her face changing tone to match a familiar face, "your desires," her body and voice had been dipped in an invisible fountain of youth, "and your FEARS."

Sesshoumaru only flared his imperial nostrils and tightened his jaw at the sight the seer had assimilated, "I, Sesshoumaru, fear nothing." he said as he shifted his eyes away from her…he was not yet accustomed to the sight of her, but would rather die than ever admit it.

"Do not fool yourself," her true voice returned, "I will ALWAYS carry more pearls than you could uncover in a hundred lifetimes…" She knew her new form had somewhat humbled him…

He fixated his glance upon her, sheer ice was beaming from his eyes…

"Tell me," disguising her voice once again, "does this form unsettle you?" she jested but made a fatal mistake of remaining a nuisance to the dog-demon…

The seer opened her hands, in her palms a smoke began to materialize something; the form of Sais in either hand…

She maneuvered them skillfully; each of her hands worked simultaneously as she flipped each handle between her fingers so that the thin blades pointed upwards. Nonchalantly…she examined the craftsmanship of her illusion… "This Chiyo, she was your lover was she not?"

Daflyingarrow Keep on reading, reviewing, and enjoying!

Side note: Pearls are a symbol of wisdom.


End file.
